Enmascarados
by CriXar
Summary: Tras un baile escolar de máscaras, muchas dudas surgen en las mentes de Marinette y Adrien respecto a su propia identidad y la de su compañero.
1. Chapter 1

De pie en una esquina de la gran pista de baile, Marinette suspiró mientras leía en su teléfono un mensaje de Alya:

"Mis primos llegaron de sorpresa esta noche. Debo cuidarlos. No podré ir. Lo siento, chica. ¡Suerte!"

Habían hablado de aquel evento por semanas, de como sería y de como se divertirían juntas. Pero ahora ella estaba sola, de pie cerca del DJ.

Miraba al rededor, intentando adivinar quien era quien debajo de sus máscaras. Logró reconocer a algunos de sus compañeros de clases, a otros no. Se entretenía con eso cuando alguien chocó contra ella.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento.- respondió una voz masculina. El responsable se volteó para verla y quedó paralizado. El vestido y máscara rojos que Marinette llevaba puestos le dió por un momento la loca idea de que se trataba de Ladybug, SU Ladybug.

La reacción de ella no fue muy distinta. Su traje negro y la máscara que le hacía juego le hacían similar a Cat Noir. Se sorprendió por un momento de ver a su compañero de lucha contra el mal en su baile escolar, pero este sentimiento se transformó en nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Adrien.

-D-Descuida. No pasa nada.- respondió ella, sacándolo de su trance.- Y, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con... Chloe.- No le agradaba decir aquel nombre.

-Eso es justo lo que intento evitar.- dijo él.- Me a perseguido toda la noche. Intento ocultarme de ella.

-No creo que pases inadvertido con estas.- rió ella señalando el par de orejas de gato que llevaba como parte de su disfraz. Adrien rió también.

-Sí, quizás no.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros,- dijo el DJ.- vamos a calmarnos un poco. Aquí viene una pieza lenta, así que les sugiero que escojan a una persona especial.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Adrien de repente, sorprendiendo a Marinette. Ella volteó con sus ojos bien abiertos antes de bajar la mirada.

-Seguro...- respondió en un susurro, causando una sonrisa en el chico. Este extendió su mano y ella a tomó tímidamente antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Adrien tomó la iniciativa de acomodarse. Colocó la mano que tenía entre la suya sobre su hombro, cosa que hizo también con la otra, y deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura.

La mejillas de Marinette apenas podían distinguirse del carmesí de su vertido y continuaba con la mirada baja. ¿Qué le diría Alya si la viera ahora? Probablemente no los dejaría en paz con sus fotos.

-Oye, relájate.- escuchó decir a Adrien. El muchacho podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Es que y-yo... realmente no sé bailar este tipo de música muy bien.

-Es sencillo.- aseguró él con una dulce sonrisa. Ajustó su agarre para acercarla hacia él, de manera que ella pudiera colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro.- Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar.

Marinette respiró profundo y reunió el valor suficiente para enterrar su cara entre su cuello, rodeando el mismo con sus brazos. Adrien sonrió ligeramente e inclinó su cabeza para recostarla con la suya.

En cualquier otro tipo de situación no hubiera hecho algo parecido. Pero esa noche, al verla con ese hermoso vestido rojo, era diferente. Sentía que bailaba con la auténtica Ladybug y eso lo hacía sentir increíble.

Marinette por su parte no estaba tan lejos. El chico por el que moría la había invitado a bailar y ahora se encontraba en una situación con la que creyó solo se encontraría en sus sueños.

-¡Adrien! ¡Ahí estás!- Los gritos de Chloe reventaron la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te busqué toda la noche?

-Tu, eh, ¿quieres ir afuera por algo de aire?- le preguntó Adrien a su pareja intentando no mirar en la dirección de la chica rubia.

-Claro.- respondió Marinette antes de que ambos dejaran el lugar, tomados aún de la mano. Perdiéndose de la intrusa entre la multitud, dejaron el salón. Se dirigieron a uno de los espacios externos en busca de una banca.

-Lamento eso.- se disculpó Adrien una vez que tomaran asiento.

-No te preocupes, me han pasados peores...- respondió ella rodando los ojos al pensar en las decenas de veces que Chloe había interrumpido en alguno de sus intentos de dirigirse a él. Al menos, esta vez se había quedado con Adrien.

-¿Puedo decirte algo loco?- dijo él.

-¿Sí?

-Siento que estoy... con una persona distinta esta noche.- dijo pensando en la heroína.

-Sé como te sientes.- dio ella.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el extrañado.

-Claro.- Adrien la miró detenidamente por un momento. Realmente no parecía ser aquella callada chica que se sentaba detrás de él en el salón de clases y tartamudeaba al hablarle. Había un brillo en sus ojos, uno que conocía muy bien.

En un momento de impulsividad, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se inclinó hacia ella. Marinette se echó un poco hacia atrás sorprendida por lo que aquello significaba. ¿Estaba pasando en serio?

Cerró sus ojos, esperando el maravilloso suceso cuando él se detuvo. Aquella loca idea había venido de su, no tan secreto, deseo de besar a Ladybug. Pero la chica que tenía en frente no era Ladybug, y no era justo para ella ser el reemplazo de alguien más.

Tras dejar ir sus manos, Adrien tomó la máscara de Marinette y la retiró de su rostro. Ella abrió sus ojos al sentirlo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de enterarse de lo que pasaba cuando sintió finalmente sus labios encontrarse con los suyos.

Con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, Adrien se sentía en otro mundo. Realmente no le importaba besar a Marinette en ese momento, de hecho, descubrió que le gustaba bastante. Una sonrisa se podía distinguir apenas en las comisuras de sus labios.

Marinette colocó lentamente sus manos en sus mejillas, devolviendo el beso a los pocos segundos de que este iniciase. Era todo con lo que alguna vez había soñado. La atmósfera perfecta, sin interrupciones. De repente una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Y qué tal si sin saberlo besaba ahora a Cat Noir?

Aquello despertó cientos de fuegos artificiales en su interior. No podía negar que pasar algo de tiempo con el superhéroe le había hecho sentir afecto por él. Pero no se encontraba con este ahora, si no con Adrien.

Se sintió algo culpable por esto y se echó hacia atrás. Adrien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, intentando que aquel momento no terminara, más al ver la expresión de tristeza en rostro de la chica se detuvo.

-Marinette...- murmuró con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.- ¿hice algo mal?

-¡No! Es decir, no.- respondió ella. Levantó su mirada y sonrió.- Ha sido una noche increíble.- aseguró, consiguiendo una sonrisa de él.

 ** _Creo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que saliera una versión de baile de máscaras._**


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en la orilla de la Torre Eifel mirando a la nada. Cat Noir, el chico que sin saberlo había interrumpido el beso entre ella y Adrien.

Ladybug se acercó de espaldas a él, silenciosa. ¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Con que excusa respondería si él le preguntaba cómo dió con él? No podía decirle que había usado su yoyo para localizarlo luego de que no diera con él en todo el día.

-Parece que encontré un gatito perdido.- dijo de entrada. Cat se volteó y su rostro se iluminó al verla.

-Buenas noches, mi Lady.- saludó con su habitual afecto. Ella sonrió y tomó el lugar a su lado.

No hubieron palabras entre ellos durante unos minutos. Ella no hallaba que decir y él no hallaba cómo decirlo. Sí, él también deseaba encontrarla para hablar con ella.

-Mi Lady, tengo que confesar.- comenzó él.

-¿Confesar qué?- preguntó le chica.

-Te he sido infiel.- respondió él con algo de burlesco dramatismo en sus palabras.

-¿Infiel?- Ladybug estaba confundida.

-Hace algunos días, pues, besé a una chica de mi clase. No esperaba mucho de eso, pero creo que en verdad me gustó, y ahora creo que me gusta ella también.- confesó con una mano tras su cabeza, nervioso.

Y sus actos habían sido evidentes. Lo últimos días, luego del baile de disfraces del instituto, había sido Adrien quien se hallaba nervioso al encontrarse al rededor de Marinette. Y como si las reacciones de ella al verlo ni fueran ya lo suficientemente cómicas, ahora ambos formaban todo un espectáculo de balbuceos y susurros al encontrarse.

-Cat, ¿te molesta si te beso?- preguntó ella de repente.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el muchacho echándose hacia atrás sorprendido.

-Que si te molesta si te beso, ya sabes, en los labios.- repitió ella encongiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al comentario, cuando por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora. Perplejo, el chico asintió con su cabeza. Ambos mantenían a vista fija en los ojos del otro.

-S-Seguro...- respondió. Ladybug tomó sus mejillas y se acercó a él. Bajó su vista hacia sus labios y los unió con los suyos.

Su sorpresa vino cuando el resultado fue una emoción no muy distinta a la que había tenido con Adrien. Cientas de mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin dar indicios de detenerse pronto. Jamás pensó que sentiría algo así al besar a su compañero de lucha contra el mal.

Cat Noir tardó un poco más en cerrar sus ojos. Lentamente colocó sus manos en su cintura e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Lo había tomado por sorpresa aquel pedido, sí, pero no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberlo aceptado. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Marinette. Aunque aún no lo aceptaba del todo, ese momento con ella había sido algo memorable.

Se sintió algo mal por esto y se separó lentamente de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella en un susurro mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

-Esto... no está bien.- respondió él cabizbajo.

-¿Fue tan malo?

-En lo absoluto.- aseguró Cat.- Fue increíble.- Ladybug estaba confundida. Él tomó una bocanada de aire y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Será estos siempre así?- preguntó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo estando loco por tí aún sin saber quien eres en realidad y tú sin corresponderme.

La chica se lo pensó un poco. Podía ver algo de dolor en su mirada. Ella ahora lidiaba con una decisión: Adrien o Cat Noir. No vendría mal conocer mejor a este último. Se preguntaba a menudo como sería el futuro.

-Si te preocupa tanto, creo que es tiempo de proponerte algo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Conocernos... como civiles.- respondió Ladybug.- Si ambos nos gustamos aún supongo que podemos intentar, ya sabes...

-¿Hablas en serio? Espera, ¿gustarnos aún?- exclamó él.- ¿Quieres decir que te gusto ahora, mi Lady?- agregó con una ceja alzada inclinándose hacia ella. Ladybug sonrió y tomó su barbilla para alejar su rostro.

-Mañana en el parque, cerca de la fuente.- dijo antes de ponerse de pie.- Hasta entonces, gatito.- se despidió antes de irse. Su compañero se quedó un rato más allí con ojos soñadores. Aquella noche se le hizo eterna a Adrien. No podía esperar al día siguiente para finalmente conocer la identidad secreta de su amada.

Una gran sonrisa permaneció con él desde el momento en el que se levantó de su cama. Se tardó bastante tiempo más de lo normal en arreglar su cabello mientras Plagg le reprochaba que exageraba las cosas. No pidió la asistencia de su chofer la ir al lugar. Prefería caminar y disfrutar de cada segundo previo.

-¿Cómo crees que sea ella?- le preguntó a su kwami al entrar al parque. Miraba ansioso al rededor, intentando adivinar quien sería su querida Ladybug.

-¿Y cómo voy yo a saberlo?- le reclamó su pequeño acompañante.- Lo único que sé y lo único que me importa es que no es Chloe.

-Cierto.- asintió el chico con un escalofrío. No le desagradaba la muchacha, pero no se imaginaba tener que pasar más tiempo con ella de lo que lo hacían en la escuela.

Al llegar a la fuente apenas podía contener su emoción. Con una rosa entre sus manos, jugueteaba con el tallo de esta, rodándola entre sus dedos.

No muy lejos de allí, Marinette intentaba mantener sus nervios bajo control. No sentía que hubiera sido ella misma la noche anterior y se preguntaba sin cesar si haberle propuesto conocerse había sido una buena idea.

-Respira.- le dijo Tikki desde su cartera.- Parece que estás por desmayarte.

-Lo sé, es tan solo que no puedo creer que esté pasando.- respondió la muchacha.- Una vez que sepa quien soy, nuestras interacciones ya no se limitarán solo a nuestro tiempo como héroes. ¿Qué voy a hacer con un gato persiguiendome a todos lados?- expresó asustada.- ¿Y quién será él? ¿Cómo se verá bajo la máscara? ¿Me gustará aún? ¿Se verá como...?

-¡Adrien!- exclamó Tikki.

-¿Cómo Adrien? Mmm, no lo creo.- dijo Marinette con expresión pensativa.

-No, ¡es Adrien!- repitió Tikki señalando al chico sentado en la orilla de la fuente. Marinette se detuvo en seco. No podía dejar que la viera. ¿Qué haría si los dos chicos que le gustaba se conocieran? ¡Todo saldría mal!

-Oh no...- murmuró retrocediendo lentamente.- Tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿Pero que pasará con Cat Noir? No puedes dejarlo plantado.- aseguró la kwami.

-Me disculparé con él luego. Esto podría salir realmente mal.- respondió ella. Tomando una pequeña hoja de papel de su libreta, anotó algo rápido y la dejó del lado opuesto del que se encontraba Adrien, cuidando de que este no se percatara de su presencia.

-¿Por qué no llega aún?- se preguntó el chico.

-Tal vez vio tu feo rostro y huyó.- se burló Plagg antes de soltar a reir. Adrien rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar un poco para relajarse.

Dio una vuelta a la fuente y al llegar al otro lado encontró el papel doblado. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo leyó con rapidez. Era una disculpa de Ladybug, asegurando que tuvo que retirarse por una "emergencia". Le pedía que se vieran como superhéroes aquella noche.

Decepcionado, Adrien guardó la nota en su bolsillo y comenzó cabizbajo su camino de regreso a casa.

 ** _Esto es todo por ahora._**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche, Cat Noir tuvo algunos problemas para encontrar a Ladybug. No había colocado en su nota un lugar específico para verse con él, así que dió alguna vueltas antes de finalmente pensar en algo. La fuente. El mismo sitio en el que habían acordado verse temprano ese mismo día.

Y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarla justamente allí. Sentada en la orilla, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y una triste expresión.

-Buenas noches, mi Lady.- saludó con una tierna sonrisa. Ella levantó rápido la mirada.

-¡Cat! Viniste.- respondió ella sorprendida.

-Así es, pero quisiera saber por que no lo hiciste tú esta tarde.- dijo él.

-Lo creas o no, sí lo hice.- dijo la chica.- Pero ví muy cerca a... una persona que conozco y pensé que podía ser peligroso.

-Ya veo.- dijo él con un suspiro.- Ten.- dijo entregándole la rosa que aún llevaba con él.- Iba a dártela cuando nos viéramos.

-Gracias.- dijo Ladybug poniéndose de pie y tomándola antes de sujetar la barbilla del chico y besar con ternura su mejilla. Cat sonrió encantado y bajó su mirada apenado.

Ella lo vió con una sonrisa y suspiró. Aquello podría salir mal, pero estaba segura que por él valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Marinette.- dijo de pronto.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó él mirándola.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng es mi nombre.- respondió antes de liberar su transformación. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba solamente Marinette, sujetando aún la rosa que le había dado. Lentamente levantó la mirada para verlo. Cat Noir estaba boquiabierto.

-Hola.- Murmuró ella. Tikki flotaba a su lado. Un segundo después, el chico dejó ver una gran sonrisa y se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella rodeó su torso, respondiendo confundida al abrazo.- ¿Cat?

En lugar de escuchar una respuesta, sintió como su traje negro desaparecía. Marinette reconoció de inmediato la camiseta blanca que apareció en lugar del cuero. Tomó sus hombros y lo separó de ella.

-¡¿Adrien?!- exclamó. Él tan solo sonrió antes de que su kwami se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Y yo soy Plagg, encantado de conocerte.- Marinette rió y Adrien lo empujó lejos.

-Esto es extraño, ¿no?- dijo el chico rubio. Marinette asintió sonrojada. Él tomó sus manos y se acercó hacia ella. Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Creo que están hipnotizados o algo así...- le murmuró Tikki al otro kwami.

-¡Hey, Adrien! ¡Ya puedes besar a la novia!- gritó Plagg.

El rostro del muchacho se tornó completamente carmesí en un momento. La chica sonrió y deslizó tímidamente sus manos entre sus mejillas para inclinarlo hacia ella. Adrien cerró lentamente sus ojos una vez que sus labios estuvieron juntos.

-Creo que este es el comienzo de una nueva historia, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Plagg.

-Puedes apostarlo...- respondió Tikki.

 ** _Un corto desenlace para un corto fic, pero como dijo Plagg, es el comienzo de una nueva historia. Supongo que podríamos contar este fic como el inicio de los one shots que comencé a publicar cuando me uní al fandom, en los que el dúo de super héroes conocía la identidad del otro._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**


End file.
